Jeanette Miller
Jeanette Miller can best be described as the "absent-mind professor" of the group. Gifted with extraordinary intelligence in addition to being beautiful, she often is so caught up in contemplating the universe that she forgets the simple matters of life, such as not tripping over her own feet. She can generally be found with her shoelaces untied, one knee sock wrinkled around her ankle, and her buttons askew. She's actually more like Theodore than Simon in a sense, as they are both sweet, timid, and shy, but her interests and talents are closer to Simon's. Jeanette has very poor vision, and is virtually helpless without her glasses. Appearance In the 80s series, Jeanette has emerald green eyes, a lean figure, fair (sometimes olive) skin, long, dark brown hair tied in a messy bun by a long, purple ribbon, rosy cheeks and dark pink lips. Her usual attire consists of a blue turtleneck shirt, a small, purple, pleated skirt, white socks and blue shoes. She wears black glasses in the first season and Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman which later changed to pink in the other seasons and specials. In the CGI films, She has big, violet eyes, brown fur(light creamish underbelly and face), short, curly hair tied in a high, small ponytail, a long, fluffy tail, two white stripes and one dark brown stripe running down her back and rectangular, purple glasses. -In the Squeakquel, she wore a long-sleeved purple shirt with darker purple lining around the neck, at the end of the sleeves and at the bottom of the blouse, a denim jacket and a purple plaid, pleated skirt. At the battle of the bands, she wore a light blue shirt under a dark blue, long-sleeved midriff and a purple skirt. At the school concert (though the outfits were originally for the Staples Center), Jeanette wore a silver, sparkle dress with a golden neckline. -In Chipwrecked, she wore a long-sleeved, white and purple striped blouse, a purple belt and a navy blue skirt with white stars and a white line at the bottom. Her pajamas was a purple nightgown with a white elephant. She has a purple towel with a cursive 'J' on the upper left. At salsa night, she wore a purple dress. The bodice was light purple with two purple lines running from the straps to the skirt and the right strap had an ornament on it which consisted of purple, pink, red and yellow balls with two leaves. The skirt was a dark purple and had a ornament similar to the one on the right strap on the upper left and the whole dress was sparkled. On the island, she wore a flowered garment which consisted of a bra with three purple and yellow flowers and green straps and a purple and yellow flower as a skirt and a green, thin vine as a belt. Simone found a golden bracelet and gave it to Jeanette as a crown. At the IMA, she wears a purple, sparkle dress and a black microphone. On the plane, she wears her signature outfit in the Squeakquel. -In The Road Chip, at Dave's party, she wore a purple and white striped, long-sleeved blouse, a black belt and a skirt with purple, pink and white rectangles between blue horizontal and vertical lines. For the rest of the movie, she wore a dress with a silver, sparkle bodice that resembled a crop top with purple linings around the sleeve hole and a thin purple belt and the skirt was purple with two layers of thin fabric. In the CGI series, she has big, violet eyes, olive skin, a strip of short brownish fur growing from her forehead to her small, light pink nose, light pink lips, violet eye shadow, brown hair tied in a bun by a purple bun or sometimes clothespin, lilac glasses and a part on the left side of her hair. Her signature outfit consists of a purple hoodie over a purple flannel shirt, skinny jeans and purple slip-on shoes. Appearances in Fanfiction * She, along with Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor, appeared in the Hollywood World episode Journey to the Center of Isabella. * She was a contestant on Total Cartoon Teams until she was voted off in Nothing But the Truth. Voice Actors *Janice Karman (cartoons) *Anna Farris (2009 movie) *Mika Doi (Japanese) *Stephanie Sheh (English anime dub) Pokemon in Hollywood World 008c.png|Wartortle 422Ec.png|Shellos 170c.png|Chinchou Miller, Jeanette Miller, Jeanette Category:Fan Fiction Category:Total Cartoon Teams contestants Category:Chipmunks Category:Children Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters